


Mis mejores deseos y buena suerte

by Based64



Series: Starship-crossed lovers [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, She-Ra Destiny AU, Space Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Based64/pseuds/Based64
Summary: El proyecto éxodo constaba de cinco naves, sólo dos de ella despegaron y su final fue trágico. Así se convirtió en uno de los eventos más desastrosos de la Historia de la Humanidad. En la antigua Rusia, un pequeño Espectro busca ahora a su guardián y no se rendirá hasta encontrarlo.
Series: Starship-crossed lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835830
Kudos: 1





	Mis mejores deseos y buena suerte

El Programa Éxodo había sido un fracaso rotundo. Los historiadores de la Ciudad esto era lo que habían recopilado: Cinco naves con nombres clave en cinco colores. Tres de esas naves nacieron muertas, una se estrelló camino a Kepler-186 y la última fue engullida por una fuerza sin identificar. 

La antigua Rusia era ahora un sitio donde cada rincón había sido tomado por los Caídos, y en cada uno de esos rincones, el peligro siempre acechaba a los Espectros solitarios.

Flotando entre carreteras levantadas por los movimientos de placas tectónicas durante el Colapso, ocultándose tras altos matorrales, el Espectro escaneaba cada uno de los vehículos abandonados, apilados unos con otros como la chatarra se apila en deshuesaderos; algunos de éstos, sin pasajeros, otros con esqueletos aún sentados en asientos de cuero y tela.

Su iris miró hacia el frente y ajustó el objetivo. Era una de esas naves que nunca despegaron: un montón de fierro viejo que se rehusaba a colapsar y convertirse en desperdicios: el Éxodo Rojo. 

Flotó hacia ella con precaución. Donde hay chatarra siempre habrán Caídos, donde hay Caídos, siempre existe la posibilidad de morir. Los Caídos nunca están solos, aunque la única casa que existe ahora es la casa del Anochecer, ellos siempre viajan en manadas: varios dergs, vándalos y al menos un capitán.

Había sido un Espectro solitario por varios… ¿años?, ¿décadas?, dejó de contar hasta hace poco. No porque hubiera perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su guardián, tarde o temprano todos lo encuentran, sino porque llegó a la conclusión de que no servía de nada; no hacía la espera más fácil, no le motivaba a seguir buscando, era más un recordatorio de que todos los otros espectros en la Torre habían encontrado a su guardián mucho antes. Así que si algún guardián u otro compañero espectro preguntaban, respondía con la retórica de los insomnes para referirse a “mucho tiempo”: Noventa y nueve años.

Dentro del cadáver de acero había varias salas de control. Empotradas en las paredes, monitores de signos vitales, varios para información de trayectoria y navegación y otro más para monitorear niveles de diferentes aspectos de la nave, como los niveles de agua, niveles de desperdicios orgánicos, plantas hidropónicas y otras preparaciones más; todas y cada una en mira de hacer un nuevo hogar de otros mundos lejanos. Nada de esto se usó para lo que se tenía planeado ni una sola vez.

El Espectro escaneó las computadoras y pudo leer la última información transmitida por la IA del Éxodo Rojo: Una cadena de MAYDAY.MAYDAY.MAYDAY. Un mensaje de pánico que cerró con buenos deseos para los sobrevivientes, aunque la probabilidad de supervivencia era casi nula.  
Continuó flotando en la oscuridad, solamente su propia luz iluminaba los pasillos de aquella titánica reliquia. En cada esquina aguardaba dos segundos y luego giraba hacia su propio rastro para asegurarse de que no hubiera cuatro ojos brillando, acechándolo.

Detuvo su recorrido a medio camino, su iris enfocó unas letras al lado de la entrada.

“CUARTO DE CRIOGENIZACIÓN”

Pudo hackear la puerta y abrirla. Se sentía optimista, pensaba que la buena suerte le recibiría al cruzar la puerta. En cambio, lo que encontró, le hizo sentir como si recibiera un golpe seco en su carcasa.

Varias cápsulas de criogenización con personas dentro: Mujeres, Hombres y niños. Todas ocupadas. Escanearlas una a una tardaría más de lo que pensaba.

Sin tiempo que perder, empezó su tarea. Dejó a los niños para el final, había mayor probabilidad de encontrar a su guardián entre los adultos. Después de todo, sólo había un registro de un infante resucitado por un Espectro, de lo que fue de ese par nadie sabe con certeza.

Giró noventa grados, hacia la puerta de salida al izquierdo de la habitación, una que iba hacia la sección de hidroponía.

Había restos de alguien reposando en el suelo. El cuerpo estaba postrado apoyado en la pared, en su mano izquierda un cañón de mano y en la derecha un dispositivo de audio. Detenido en el tiempo, en perpetua derrota.

Tal vez...

Sólo había una forma de saberlo.

Escaneó el cuerpo y sintió la energía del Viajero recorrer su carcasa y su núcleo. El halo azul lo rodeó en ese instante, como Polaris enmedio del cielo nocturno y pronto el cuerpo ya no sólo era un montón de huesos en un traje de auturga del Éxodo Rojo. Era una guardiana.

El pequeño dron se acercó a la cara de la resucitada y, leyó sus signos vitales: respiraba, estaba con vida, pero no se ponía de pie. En ese instante ella reaccionó y de inmediato se posicionó en cuclillas, con los ojos en el Espectro. Su corazón latió más rápido: estaba asustada.

“No tengas miedo”

El Espectro estaba alerta, pero se alegraba de que el cañón de mano que portaba la guardiana era tan viejo que seguramente estaba descargado y averiado, así no podría dispararle en pánico y atravesarle el íris.

Cuando por fin pudo calmarse, la guardiana se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, en la oscuridad, con un extraño dron que seguramente cabía en la palma de su mano. Decidió comprobarlo, lo tomó con una sola mano, sus dedos recorrieron los vértices de la carcasa y el dron parecía apreciar el contacto.

“¿Qué eres?, ¿Qué es un Espectro?” sus oídos podrían escuchar unos chirridos, como ruidos de pequeños motores y un ruido de modulador de voz, como si alguien corriera una grabación al revés...pero en su mente, esos ruidos tenían sentido. No había explicación coherente. Tal vez simplemente estaban destinados a encontrarse.

“¿Que mire qué?” Tocó la insignia sobre su pecho. “CATRA. Auturga de 3ra clase, Éxodo Rojo”. 

“¿Melog? Conque así te llamas, eh. Bueno Melog, tal parece que solo somos tu y yo”.

Catra miró a su alrededor. Demasiados contenedores, demasiadas personas. Si ella era una Auturga de este lugar, tal vez había algo de interés en la nave.

“Sí, creo que es buena idea. Escanea…” 

Había dejado un dispositivo en el suelo, se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar donde Melog la había encontrado. Tomó el aparato y lo puso frente al dron.

“Escanéalo” 

Melog giró su carcasa. Técnicamente no había una prohibición explícita que impidiera a los guardianes investigar sobre su pasado personal, sólo era el Comandante Zavala siendo el Comandante Zavala, el Titán no quería que los guardianes se distrajeran de su misión principal: Ser defensores de la Luz, el Viajero y sobre todo de la Humanidad.

Aún así dudó. Vio cómo los dedos de la guardiana apretaron la máquina y su ceño fruncido. Esperó.

“Escanealo” dijo ella una vez más, levantando la voz.

Melog accedió, cada uno de los fragmentos que componían su carcasa se separaron, como una explosión a cámara lenta, su luz azul empezó a pasar una y otra vez sobre el reproductor.

%%%%%%%%%AUTR03-CATRA/XRED%%%%%%%%%  
LEVEL EXODUS RED MESSAGE FOLLOWS. AUDIO AVAILABLE.  
Parties: One [1]  
Type: Auturge03/XRED LOG  
Message: 1 of 7

Habla Catra, auturga del Éxodo Rojo.  
No despegamos, repito, no despegamos.

Ya sucedió, lo que temíamos, todo está averiado.

¡Todo lo que hice por la nave, todo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No sirvió de nada!  
Nada, quedará, nada.

“Mis más buenos deseos y buena suerte”  
¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIRNOS? ¡Odio a las malditas máquinas!

%%%%%%%%%AUTR03-CATRA/XRED%%%%%%%%%  
LEVEL EXODUS RED MESSAGE FOLLOWS. AUDIO AVAILABLE.  
Parties: One [1]  
Type: Auturge03/XRED LOG  
Message: 2 of 7

No estoy segura de poder describir lo que sentí. Sólo dolor y mi sangre queriendo escapar de mi cuerpo. Las celdas de criogenización no sirven, todos han muerto excepto la auturga de segunda, dos oficiales, una científica y yo, auturga de tercera.

La científica tampoco sabe nada. Estamos perdidos.

%%%%%%%%%AUTR03-CATRA/XRED%%%%%%%%%  
LEVEL EXODUS RED MESSAGE FOLLOWS. AUDIO AVAILABLE.  
Parties: One [1]  
Type: Auturge03/XRED LOG  
Message: 3 of 7

Los de seguridad y yo salimos a inspeccionar, hay atmósfera, pero no encontramos vida humana. Hay partes de la carretera que están hechas pedazos, el olor es insoportable. No podemos enterrar a toda esa gente, no hay espacio.

%%%%%%%%%AUTR03-CATRA/XRED%%%%%%%%%  
LEVEL EXODUS RED MESSAGE FOLLOWS. AUDIO AVAILABLE.

Parties: One [1]  
Type: Auturge03/XRED LOG  
Message: 4 of 7

La científica me pregunta qué hago todos los días en el cuarto de criogenización. Le respondo que trato de hacer andar los sistemas. Me responde que no me preocupe, las cápsulas están bien selladas, probablemente se momifiquen y no produzcan olor. La detesto porque tiene razón, sólo necesito ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, esas personas de todas formas no necesitan que el sistema ande.

Me pregunto qué pasó con...

%%%%%%%%%AUTR03-CATRA/XRED%%%%%%%%%  
LEVEL EXODUS RED MESSAGE FOLLOWS. AUDIO AVAILABLE.

Parties: One [1]  
Type: Auturge03/XRED LOG  
Message: 5 of 7

Nos estamos congelando, literalmente. El de seguridad perdió el dedo chico del pie ayer. Rompimos el equipaje de los refugiados, lo siento, pero nosotros necesitamos mantenernos calientes y ellos ya no. No sé que pasará mañana o pasado mañana. Hemos salido a buscar comida, pocos animales sobrevivieron, pocas plantas sobrevivieron. Comemos solo hongos.

¿Cuándo volverá a salir el Sol?

%%%%%%%%%AUTR03-CATRA/XRED%%%%%%%%%  
LEVEL EXODUS RED MESSAGE FOLLOWS. AUDIO AVAILABLE.

Parties: One [1]  
Type: Auturge03/XRED LOG  
Message: 6 of 7

Bueno, es el fin. Empezamos a enfermar. Nada de lo que tomamos surge efecto. Poco a poco nos debilitamos, nos sofocamos. La otra auturga y la científica se fueron a dormir y no despertaron. ¿Es que tiene que ser así? 

“El que sigue es el último ¿Está corrupto?, Bueno, pero puedes tratar de recomponerlo.”

%%%%%%%%%AUTR03-CATRA/XRED%%%%%%%%%  
LEVEL EXODUS RED MESSAGE FOLLOWS. AUDIO AVAILABLE.  
Parties: One [1]  
Type: Auturge03/XRED LOG  
Message: 7 of 7

Bien, supongo que esta es la despedida.

Ey, *󧕢�򥦑a, idota, escúchame. Me cobré unos favores y el lugar 戰񹑆􃀆󚮥Π􇍊х⎀误 es obra mía. 떳x𲱎Ъ3ʋ䶍 no es una posición tan necesaria como los agricultores o científicos. Pero eres mejor repartiendo puñetazos que semillas en la siembra.

¡Lo siento!. *󧕢�򥦑a,

Te veré al otro lado de las estrellas. 

Para ti, futuro valiente. No hay nada que te puedas llevar.

Pero, mira en mi bolsillo, observa bien BՔ􀛆񭲱b哯ζd򲑻: eso es lo único͖4 񠤈ك򲰬&㺬Ӟދnꠏ+󟘏ฑ񨦍6̇󑂞򒗏ｲŵJ), Llévate el Lumen y destruye lo demás, ya no lo necesito.

Mis más buenos deseos y buena suerte

Ese había sido el último de los mensajes. Catra removió los bolsillos de su pantalón y su chaleco. Encontró otro dispositivo, esta vez más pequeño y lo volvió a guardar, pensó que serviría para más tarde. Tristeza y nostalgia oprimieron su corazón.

“Bueno Melog, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. ¿La Torre?. ¿allá hay que ir?”

El espectro la rodeó con su ya familiar luz azul. Catra sintió algo de calor en su cuerpo y pronto sus brazos se cubrieron de armadura, sus pantorrillas y rodillas estaban acorazadas y portaba una capa con capucha. 

“No es mi color favorito, pero esto servirá, no creo que haya más, ¿o sí?”

Melog entrecerró su objetivo y empujó el hombro de su guardiana.

“¿Cazadora?, ¿Luz del Viajero? No lo sé, ¿Acaso le debo algo a alguien?”

Catra tomó a Melog con su mano y lo metió dentro de su capucha. 

“Aún no me has convencido, pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Así que guíame. Confías en mí, y yo confiaré en tí.”

Antes de partir, la Cazadora tomó el cañón de mano que estaba en el suelo y lo examinó: pintado de blanco que ya no parecía blanco y algunos destellos que se veían dorados a través de la suciedad que había estado acumulándose por un largo tiempo; además había rasguños aquí y allá. En la parte de abajo encontró una inscripción: Líneas con algunos grados de inclinación conectadas entre sí, terminaciones en cuadrados y romboides. 

¿Un circuito acaso? No tuvo deseos de abandonar el arma ahí en la oscuridad, tal vez Melog podía arreglarlo.

“¿No puedes? De acuerdo, entonces, ¿el armero de la Torre lo puede reparar?...” 

La guardiana metió el cañón de mano en la bandolera que rodeaba su pecho. Era extraño, pero traer el arma cerca del corazón le resultaba reconfortante.

“Mis más buenos deseos y buena suerte”, había dicho la IA del Éxodo Rojo, según sus registros personales. Y Catra apreciaba los buenos deseos, pero de su propia suerte se encargaría ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover de Destiny y She-Ra (2018).  
> Una serie de magia espacial, resurrecciones y de reencuentros.


End file.
